


Come On

by RemainingQuestions



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Heist, Gen, Mention of Bloodspatter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainingQuestions/pseuds/RemainingQuestions
Summary: Jeremy's first heist with the Fakes. It's different, being on this side.Luckily the rest of the team is there.
Kudos: 6





	Come On

There is blood on his sunglasses.

Of all the things going on, that’s what he sees. 

That’s the only thing he can focus on. 

A splash of bright red in his vision. 

Something explodes to his left. The vibration echoes in his bones. 

Voices in the com in his ear. 

Blood on his sunglasses. 

He tries to remember his training, tries to stop his hands from shaking. 

“Come on Jeremy,  _ come on _ .” It’s a whisper. Shaky at best. 

A hand waves in his vision. He follows the brown leather to a newly familiar face. “Come on Jeremy!” Michael’s voice is rushed, exhilarated. 

He grabs Jeremy’s shoulder, and Jeremy lets himself be pulled under cover. 

His fingers shake and his shots go wide. 

A soft voice in his ear, echoed in the air around him. “Come on Jeremy…” He looks up, into a skeletal mask. The air is soft with the absence of shots. The air is heavy with the smell of blood. 

Underneath that mask lies a face more familiar than any. More familiar than maybe even his own. He’s acting like a rookie. 

He pulls himself up, like a rope being unspun. He can’t see anything but Ryan, Vagabond’s, eyes. He can see enough to know that small smile is there. 

Gavin’s hand slaps his back. “Come on Jeremy, bev time!” The slap shakes through him. Shakes something loose within him. 

His next breath is steady. His hold on his gun shifts. “Coming.” He smiles, familiar with the setting from the other side. “I’m coming!” 


End file.
